


bruise (love hurts)

by yami (blind_man_sun)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blind_man_sun/pseuds/yami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t even know what love is,” Cisco spits at him once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bruise (love hurts)

It’s like a bruise, because it only hurts when you press on it.

“You don’t even know what love is,” Cisco spits at him once, when he’s tired and frustrated and angry and doesn’t really mean it, and God he’s wrong, but he can’t make his voice work, can’t speak the protests burning at the back of his throat.

“That’s not true,” he says finally, voice level and cold. Impressive, considering some small part of him has just withered and died and there’s an dull pain right behind his ribs. He doesn’t like the feeling.

“Oh, really?” Cisco’s still glaring at him and he can’t even remember what they were arguing about now. Something trivial, probably. It always is. “Name one thing you love.”

“I love my rats,” he snaps back, and Cisco sighs. The sound is heavy and it sends a jolt up his spine.

“They don’t count. Hartley. I mean like people and stuff.”

“I love-“ _I loved my parents. I loved Wells._

It’s useless. There’s nothing worth saying. 

God. He wants to cry.

Cisco’s looking at him, waiting for an answer, and he narrows his eyes, lifting his chin. “You’re right,” he says, bitterly. “I don’t know what love is.”

It’s not like a bruise at all, he thinks, stalking from the room and leaving Cisco in shocked silence behind him. It’s more like having molten lead poured down his throat, filling up his lungs until he can barely breathe, making his heart ache so much that it might as well be dying.

The worst part is that it hurts all the time.


End file.
